Love you the other way
by sunlight angel
Summary: Jess's Kai's girlfriend.Until Kai met another girl on vacation.Both felt their love for each other instantly.But what about Jes.Kai made a decision only to realize their love forbidden.


Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. Heard that before? Yeah, very cliché indeed.

**NOTE**: This is just my second attempt on writing fics so please be nice. I can't determine how often I can update now that school term had started. But I had outlined the whole plot for this story and also an ending so it's a sure-to-finished fic (just a matter of time).

******@

**Chapter 1****** Changed for the first time 

"Wow, I'm in Canada, finally", yelled Jesselyn West. "Hurry up, guys".

"Hey Jesselyn, wait up", called out Ray, as he, Tyson, Max and Kenny struggled to keep up with the dark haired girl, who is rushing out of the airport.

"Man, where did she get all that energy?" said Kenny, who was so tired after the flight that he can barely keep up with his friends.

"Yeah I barely slept at all. _Why_ did we have to take an early flight?" asked Tyson for the tenth thousand times.

"Stop grumbling Tyson. Still Jess's really enthusiastic, isn't she", said Max. Then frowning, he added in a whisper "I still can't understand how she and Kai hit it off so well, you know".

The others grinned at hearing this. They finally reached Jesselyn outside the airport and all of them took a shuttle to their hotel. Unknown to them, Kai had heard Max's little comment inside the airport just now. And it annoyed him tremendously. Why couldn't they give it a rest? So he, the mighty Kai had a girlfriend, what's the big deal?

After the world championship in Russia, the Bladebreakers had followed Max's mother to America because she wanted to show them a new type of beyblade that had just been created after much experiments and researches. Kai had to admit the new blade was totally cool with its new abilities and look. At his short stay there, they had met Jesselyn, who is an Asian American. 

Jesselyn was easy-going and the others liked her instantly. But Kai didn't think much of her. He kept his distance from her like he did to everyone else and treated her with similar coldness. Though his friends had told her that this was perfectly normal, Jesselyn had found his attitude tremendously rude and unsatisfying. Both of them had quarreled a lot and couldn't seem to stand each other.

Kai couldn't understand why she was getting to him like that. Normally, he wouldn't even bother to talk. And indirectly, Jesselyn had made him open up more than he was willing to. She had broken through the ice barrier around him that even his teammates had been unable to do anything about. As his defense finally crumbled, he felt feelings changed for the first time. And worse of all, he had fallen for her.

He remembered the first time they had kissed. And he had enjoyed the tingling sensation on her lips. The kiss was soft but fierce. And it had gone pretty well until his friends had accidentally walked in on them. Kai'd never forget the looks on their faces. Tyson had stood agape, obviously unable to believe what he was seeing. Kenny looked embarrassed to have walked in on them while Ray and Max tried their best to look nonchalant to hide their disbeliefs.

Later on, it's time for them to leave America. Kai had thought that he and Jesselyn were gonna separate. And he had felt a piercing sadness and pain inside him. But later on Jesselyn revealed that she was going with them to visit her mother, who had settled down in Japan since her parents divorced. And he and Jesselyn had been hanging out together ever since.

Finally, they reached their hotel. They had three rooms. Tyson and Kenny shared a room, as the two seemed inseparable. Ray and Max shared one while Kai and Jesselyn took the last room.

"Wow, this place is awesome", said Jesselyn happily, her azure blue eyes roaming around the luxurious room that she shared with Kai. She had always loved traveling; it doesn't matter to where as long as she got to travel. And Canada was a great place for a nice long holiday.

Kai just rolled his eyes as he sat down at the end of his bed. Seeing that, Jesselyn sighed and said placatingly, "Oh come on Kai, lighten up we're on a vacation now. You're supposed to be happy and enjoy yourself."

Kai just continued to ignore her. Though Jesselyn was used to his brash attitude and brusque behavior, it still didn't made it any less annoying. _What's wrong with him now?_ _Why does he always have to be so fickle? His mood is so unpredictable, which makes it really hard for her to gauge his feelings sometimes. He was Ok when we're on the plane just now. Or at least he had spoken to her then. _She decided to just ignore him and take a bath to refresh herself instead. 

But just as she headed for the bathroom, Kai suddenly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down beside him.

"Hey", Jesselyn said gently. But before she could say more, Kai pressed his lips gently against hers. Her heart soared as once again she felt the same wonderful sensation she gets every time he kissed her. Kai's hand slowly moved down her back as she sank deeper into his embrace. Putting her hand around his neck, she could feel his familiar well-built body against hers.

She could feel her insides quivering with excitement. This definitely made up for his brash and cold attitude. Finally, they broke apart. She stared into his crimson orbs and felt herself melted in a pool of deep, warm emotions. Jesselyn didn't know what to think at the precise moment. All she knew was that she was falling hard,_ maybe a bit too hard_ for the slate haired teen.

"I'm going to take a bath", she said, reluctantly pulling herself away from Kai. Kai just nodded without saying a word.

**TBC**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

So, how's that for a start? I hope you guys would like it. This means that I'm currently working on two fics. I'll have to try my best to cope. But my teachers are starting to pile more and more homework on me (some teachers are merciless) and I've got to finish reading some poems and novels by next week, so the next update might not come so fast.

Last of all please R&R. Tell me what you think of it.

The sun angel would be most grateful if you readers could send in some nice reviews. That would make the day brighter and more vibrant. (And also the homework would be more bearable).


End file.
